


The other half of my soul

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Series: Reaper 76 Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fighter Jack, Fluff, M/M, Music, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Swearing, talk show host gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: Jack fell in love with a beautiful voice on the other end of his alarm clock radio. Gabriel is intrigued by the struggling college student who comes in bruised and shy every Saturday morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my usual style of writing. I'm experimenting and it's probably a giant fail. I also really wanted a sex scene, but I'm in a soft, slow, intimacy phase of writing where nearly everything is fluff. 
> 
> So. Be gentle. 
> 
> Maybe I'll add a chapter later? ;)
> 
> For day 5 of reaper76 week:
> 
> Music/voice

**‘Across the airways’**

Voice/Music

Day 5

**The other half of my soul**

  
  
  


Saturday mornings at the cafe are always busy. Lena leans over the counter to hand a sneering woman her coffee and shines a bright smile at the next customer. Her fake smile warms into a real one.

 

“Jack!” She exclaims, “Good morning,love.”

 

Jack Morrison smiles tiredly at her, a backpack slung over his shoulder, glasses perched on his nose. His other hand is shoved into the open pocket on the front of his blue hoodie as he searches for his wallet. 

 

“Morning, Lena. The usual please.” 

 

She shouts his order over to Amelie who bends lower over her machine and grumbles. 

 

Lena leans forward onto her elbows and points to his backpack, “Isn’t it saturday, do you have class?”

 

He shakes his head, finding his wallet and handing her the money, “I wasn’t at home last night, so this is me, heading home.” 

 

She frowns, “Did you pull another all nighter?” 

 

He grins sheepishly, “I always do. I work weekends Lena, you know this.” 

 

“I know. Just a bummer that you have to work graveyards on the weekend.” She sighs, “I don’t know how you do it, Jack.”  The coffee slides across the counter and Lena catches it before handing it to Jack, “Take care of yourself, see you next Saturday.” 

 

He nods, adjusting his backpack and maneuvering through the crowd to get through the door. 

 

“Who's the white boy?” Gabriel leans over Amelie’s side of the counter, coffee mug in one hand. His beanie is secured tight on his head and Lena notes that his beards been freshly trimmed. 

 

She beams, “That’s Jack. Poetry minor. Criminal Justice major.” 

 

“He looks like he contours better than Amelie.” Gabriel chuckles, “I can spot the make-up on him from a mile away.”

 

“Probably to hide the hollow holes he calls eyes.” Amelie snorts, carefully crafting a mobile order, “I’m pretty sure the man doesn’t sleep.” 

 

Gabriel shrugs, “Not my problem. I still have a whole set to plan for the show.”

 

“You mean you haven’t already?” Lena gasps dramatically, “You’re losing your touch.” 

 

“Fuck off.” Gabe snorts, slinking away to his table in the corner of the shop. 

 

“I wonder where he works.” Lena says, staring out at the large glass front of the store. 

 

“Pretty boy like that? Probably a stripper.” Gabe laughs from his chair. 

 

Lena shoots him a glare, “Not your problem, remember?”

 

Gabe just shrugs.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“Come on, pretty boy, is that all you got?”

 

The punch lands against Jack’s diaphragm and he staggers back into the white wall of the arena. He can feel the blood dripping from his nose, his lip is split on the right side, and he knows without a doubt that he won’t make rent if he doesn’t knock out the bumbling buffoon hovering in front of him. 

 

People are cheering in his ear, for him and against him, white bet paper between their fingers. Vulgar comments and spit hit him in the back as he stumbles forward, wrapped fists raised up to his face as he studies the man before him. They guys stance is too wide, but knocking him over won’t get Jack anywhere. The man is right handed, steps with his left foot first, can’t keep his mouth shut. 

 

Jack darts forward taking a jab at the upper right rib cage and a large, meaty fist comes down from above him and he jerks to the left, sinking his other fist into the kidney. The man grunts once and takes another swing, one that lands against Jack’s cheek. 

 

Damn. 

 

He falls against the wall again, head spinning, jaw aching. Fuck. He isn’t going to make his rent this week. He’s going to end up on the streets again. 

 

He turns on the man one last time, despite the spinning in his vision and lands two successful punches. One in the diaphragm, payback bitch, and another catches the man under the jaw. It sends his head back and he trips over his own feet, tumbling back and hitting his head on the lip of the wall. 

 

Jack waits as the man crumbles, passed clean out. 

The crowd quiets and Jack frowns, dropping his fists. 

 

An asian guy in a mech t-shirt walks out into the area and squats next to the big dude, taking his pulse. “He’s alive, but down for the count. Commander wins.” 

 

Half of the crowd groans angrily, shouting untasteful comments at Jack as his shoulders relax. 

 

“Genji.” Jack nods as the guy stands up and grins at him.

 

“Hanzo’s in the upper room. Go collect your reward, newbie.” Genji nods to a door beyond the crowd of people. 

 

Jack walks on unsteady feet, wishing he could just take a shower and crawl into bed. However, he needs that money, so he pushes through the crowd of congratulatory pats and hisses of payback to get to Hanzo’s office. Beyond the door is a set of stairs and he takes them slowly, hands gripping the rails, head pounding as he reaches the open door. 

 

Hanzo Shimada is a scary guy. His face is a mask of permanent indifference as he stands at the one-way window that overlooks the very illegal fight ring he runs with his younger brother. He turns as Jack raps his knuckles against the door.

 

“Ah. Commander.” Hanzo walks to his desk, pulling a drawer open and retrieving a small manila envelope. He hands it over to Jack and nods once before returning to his window. 

 

Jack pops the metal hooks on the mouth of the envelope and his lets out a squeak at the amount inside, “Mr. Shimada, this is-.”

 

“Two grand, I’m aware.” Hanzo doesn’t remove his gaze from the window, “I put a higher bet on you tonight. Genji suggested it. He was right.” He glances at Jack, “He thinks rather highly of you.” 

“He picked me up at bar, sir.” Jack says with a weak smile.

 

“We often find the strongest heroes in the dark.” Hanzo mutters cryptically, “Enjoy the rest of your night, Commander.” 

 

It’s a dismissal if Jack’s ever heard one and he rushes from the room and out of the building before Hanzo decides to take the money back. 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Over an hour later, he’s pushing the door to his apartment open. He drops the gym bag full of his bloodied clothes onto the ugly green carpet of the foyer, kicking off his tennis shoes and locking the door behind him. The low buzz of his TV can be heard in the small living room ahead, where only a small recliner resides. 

 

He detours to the right, where his kitchen is, and grabs a powerade from the refrigerator. 

 

His heart sinks when he turns the water on in the bathroom, only to realize it’s not getting hot. He closes his eyes in anger and takes a cold shower. He cranks the heat up once he’s out and dons a pair of sweats and a white shirt.  

 

He lifts the remote in his living room, turns off the TV, and heads for his bedroom. The single mattress seated under the window is always a sad sight. His school books and papers are spread out on the right side, where his phone charger and lamp sit on the grey carpet. His alarm clock reads ‘12:58’ and he smiles, falls into the bed and flicks the radio button on. 

 

He closes his eyes and take a deep breath, ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs and the bruises littering the flesh beneath his shirt. 

_ “Es media noche,”  _ A deep, dark voice curls through the fuzz of the radio and Jack’s body sinks further into the bed, “ _ Welcome to Death Blossom, Reaper here as your host for the next four hours.”  _

 

“ _ I have few new covers for everyone tonight as well as two new songs of my own. It’s been a busy, busy week, I hope all you college students are taking it easy this weekend.” _

 

Jack snorts, opening his eyes and shifting his gaze to the red numbers on his alarm. The voice is so close and he longs to see the face of the man who has gotten him through the last four weekends of selling his mediocre fighting skills for money. The voice that has soothed him like a balm and distracts him from the ache in his bones. 

 

_ “ And since you cabrons are greedy, I’ll start with my first song to kick off the night.”  _ The strum of a guitar follows and Jack’s body lights up in happiness. He smiles slowly and yanks the covers of his bed up to his chin.

 

The first stanza is beautiful, that rich voice giving life to lyrics that Jack could only dream of turning in a poetry. Each rise and fall of the throaty song sends chills down Jack’s spine.

 

By the end of the song, Jack has long since passed out.

  
  


0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


Gabriel glances up from his notebook as the door of the coffee shop jingles. It’s the make-up wearing blondie from last week. He clicks his phone on and notes that it’s Thursday, not Saturday, which Lena insists is Jack’s only coffee day. He raises an eyebrow at the change of habit. 

 

Lena looks just as surprised, but it could also be the giant bruise lining the kids jaw. Gabriel frowns, dropping his pen and sitting up straighter in his chair.

 

“Christ, love.” Lena’s hand reaches out, “What happened to your face?”

 

Jack reaches up without thinking and winces as he touches it, “Oh. Shit. I forgot to cover it. It’s nothing. Usual please, I’m late.”

 

She nods hesitantly and motions to Amelie who looks slightly concerned behind her usual blank mask. The coffee is set in Jack’s hand as he digs around in his backpack and Gabriel notes that same as last week, he’s just as disorganized and frenzied. 

 

Gabe rolls his eyes and leaves his corner, wallet out and handing the money over to Lena, bicep brushing against Jack’s. The blond glances over at him, his free hand shoved into the front pocket of his backpack. 

 

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Jack blinks. 

 

The glasses make Jack look ridiculous, but damn he’s cute and Gabriel lets the stirring of lust settle in his gut. A slow smile spreads on Gabriel’s lips as he feels Lena take the money from him, “My pleasure,  _ bello _ .” 

 

Jack swallows thickly and stutters out another ‘thank you’ before bolting from the cafe. 

 

Gabriel watches with a grin, tucking his hands into the pockets of his black hoodie and noting that Jack trips just slightly over the threshold. The blonde does glance back as he passes the large glass window to the shop. Gabe removes a hand and gives him a short wave. 

 

The blonde goes red and shuffles faster.

 

“How interesting, mon cher.” Amelie snickers from behind her machine. 

 

Gabe doesn’t take his eyes from the window, “Not a word,  _ mujer _ .” 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Jack slams the door to his apartment later than night and slides down it in defeat. Three classes in one day really take a lot out of guy. He beats his head against the door and thinks of the coffee shop incident.

 

He knew that fucking voice. 

 

And of fucking course it belonged to a gorgeous, dark-skinned man who sat in coffee shops and wrote his music. Who wore hoodies and smelt like cinnamon warmed by the sun. Jack groaned, dropping his head into his hands and curling up against his knees.  

 

He wonders if he should skip Saturday mornings coffee.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


He doesn’t. 

 

He pushes open the door at 7, backpack bunching his captain america shirt under his arms, and stands to wait in line. Lena isn’t there today, Angela is, bright blond hair in a high bun. She spots him across the shop and gives a happy wave. He returns it with a grin. Angela is probably his only friend in school, despite her being a medical major. They took a psychology class together two semesters ago and haven’t been separated since. 

 

He doesn’t see the man from Thursday and tries to squash down his disappointment. Once he gets to the counter, Angela sighs, “Well, at least the bruise is healing.” She shakes her head and runs a finger along his jawline. 

 

He shrugs, “They all heal.”

 

“I wish you’d stop.” She whispers, handing him his coffee.

 

“Gotta pay the bills.” He replies, “Thanks Angela.” 

 

He nods to Amelie who is wearing a deep frown as she concentrates on making the next cup of coffee. She spots him from the corner of her eye and nods back. Jack turns on his heels to head for the exit and hits a brick wall of flesh, sending his hot coffee down his arm. 

 

“If it isn’t the pretty boy.” 

 

Oh hell. Jack closes his eyes against the burning sting on his flesh and tries not to look up at the hulking figure he took down last saturday. The shop erupts in concern and Angela hurries from around the counter with a bag of ice and a rag.

 

“Jack! Are you alright?”

 

The giant man puts his hand up as Angela gets closer, “Stay outta this sweet cheeks.”

 

Angela snarls, “Excuse me?”

 

He stabs a meaty finger into Jack’s chest, “You gotta lotta nerve. That fight was mine and I want my money.”

 

Jack opened his eyes and glared up at him, “Then you need to speak to Shimada, because that’s not my call.”

 

The man shoves Jack’s shoulder, sending him into another customer. Jack recovers, heart pounding and face burning from all the eyes watching him in the room. He can see Amelie behind the counter, typing furiously on her cell phone with one hand and the other holding the store phone line. 

 

“You need to leave.” Angela insists, “We do not allow violence in our shop.”

 

The man points at her, sneer defiling his face, “I told you to stay out of it.”

 

She lifts her chin, “I won’t ask again. Next is the authorities.” 

 

“Then let’s take this outside, yea,  _ commander? _ ” The man snickers. 

 

“I think you’ve overstayed your welcome,  _ cabron _ .” The dark-skinned man who paid for Jack’s coffee is standing in the doorway to the upstairs portion of the shop. His shoulder is propped up against the door jamb and he’s wearing dark jeans and a black, bleach-stained t-shirt. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” The man snaps, “This is between me and this runt who can’t fight worth a shit.”

 

“I was good enough to take your sorry ass down.” Jack hisses.

 

The man snarls, but tall, dark and handsome cuts in, “I’m the owner. You’re about to be thrown out on your ass.” He strolls across the shop, “You need to leave.”

 

The man points at Jack, “I’ll see you tonight. Make sure you bring a body bag.” He knocks his shoulder against Jacks and he storms out of the shop, door rattling behind him. 

 

Jack realizes he will probably never be allowed here again after that scene.

 

“I told you to stop going!” Angela complains, walking up to him and pressing the ice against his red, welted arm. He hisses as the cold touches it, jerking slight aways and avoiding the owner’s dark gaze. 

 

“Jack, right?” The owner asks, “Gabriel.”

 

“I apologize for the-.” Jack starts but Gabe raises a hand.

 

“Let’s go get that taken care of.” Gabe points to the burn on Jack’s arm, “Angie, get the rest of the customers sorted out.”

 

He leads Jack to the door he came from, up the back stairs and into a cozy little studio apartment. It’s furnished beautifully with spanish influence and it smells like the man himself. 

 

Gabriel motions for him to sit and Jack does so on a large couch covered in a hand knit throw. The colors are vibrant and someone must have made it for him. Jack wishes he had someone who cared enough to make him a damn blanket. The generic sheets he slept with every night did not remind him of home. Which was the entire point, he supposed. 

 

Gabriel leaves the room for a moment and returns with a burn kit in his hands, grinning, “You’d be surprised at how often I have to use this damn thing.” He takes a seat next to Jack and pats the large expanse of his thighs, “Never on a customer though, gimme your arm.” 

 

Jack does so without question completely enraptured by Gabe as he cleans the burn. Jack is extremely pale compared to Gabriel and it’s a beautiful match. He swallows thickly and wonders what those hands would look like sliding over the rest of him. Gorgeous dark flesh against the pale contours of his body. 

 

“I am sorry for the scene.” Jack finally manages to say. 

 

Gabriel sighs, “Not really my business, but what the hell was that guy talking about. You in some trouble?” 

 

Jack meets Gabriels eyes and sighs in shame, “I may or may not be an underground...fighter?”

 

The hands messing with his arm go still, “You? Golden boy supreme, can never find his wallet half the time, blushes with Lena flirts with you,  _ you're _ a fighter?”

 

Jack grins, “Hard to believe?”

 

“Very.” Gabe tilts his head, “Why you doing it?”

 

Jack shrugs as Gabe starts to wrap the arm up in an ace bandage, “I need the money. I barely make rent as it is, they picked me up at bar where I was making shit tips and offered me bigger bills for a little pain.”

 

Jack watches Gabe’s eyes flash to the still visible bruise at his jaw, “Little pain.” Gabe mutters dryly. 

 

“Thank you for the coffee the other day.” Jack smiles, “Though I guess you were basically buying from yourself.”

 

Gabriel laughs, “True.”

 

They sit in silence as Gabe tidies up the kit, Jack lets his eyes roam around the small living room. A door to the left shows the kitchen and to the right is a large king sized bed covered in dark red sheets. Jack’s mouth waters at the sight and he isn’t sure if it’s because he hasn’t slept in a real bed in over a year or if he’s imagining Gabe fucking him on top of it. 

 

He spots a guitar propped up against the wall near the TV and Jack beams, “It’s even more wonderful than I imagined.” The words come out before he can stop them and Gabriel pauses mid step out of the living room.

 

“What?” Gabe coughs.

 

“Your guitar.” Jack stands and moves to get a closer look. It’s old, very old, but the strings are new and there a G and an R carved below the neck. 

 

“You listen to my show.” 

 

Gabriel’s voice is low, almost a whisper and the wonder in his tone causes Jack to glance back at him. He’s standing in the doorway to the bathroom, kit in hand, staring at Jack like he’s some kind of God. Jack rubs the back of his head subconsciously. 

 

“Uh yea. Every saturday after I get home from my….er….job?” Jack chuckles awkwardly, “I’m usually tired as fuck when I get home and your...uh...music puts me to sleep. Helps me forget about the bruises and the fact that I’m literally fighting to survive.” he clears his throat, “You have a beautiful voice.”

 

“Can I take you to dinner?”

 

Jack does a double take, “I-uh-what?”

 

“Dinner.” Gabriel repeats, face determined, “I want to take you out to dinner.”

 

“Um,” Jack fumbles for words, “Why?”

 

“Because you come into my shop every Saturday for almost a month. You stutter and you make Amelie, one of the hardest people in the world to get along with,  _ like _ you. You listen to my show. You go home, beat up and bruised to give yourself another week, and at midnight you  _ stay up and listen to my show. _ ”

Gabriel tosses the kit into the bathroom sink and stalks back across the short space to stand in front of Jack, who is still trying to wrap his head around the dinner invite. 

 

“I would like to take you out to dinner.” Gabriel says. 

 

“Okay.” Jack agrees, “Yes please.” 

 

Gabriel’s smile is breathtaking.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


They agreed on Sunday evening as the first date, but that doesn’t stop Gabriel from interrogating Angela on where Jack fights saturday nights. 

 

_ “Please stop him.” Angela begs, “It’s illegal. He’s going to get himself killed.” _

 

_ Gabriel sighs and sets a hand on her shoulder, “That’s not my place. His choices are his own.” _

 

_ She shakes him off, “Well he’s no good to date if he’s dead in an alley somewhere Gabi.”  _

 

He makes his way through the thick sea of people shouting bets and slinging solo cups of cheap beer around. The place reeks of sweat, stale blood, and cheap booze. There’s already a fight in the area and it’s already winding down because the tall, bronzed man is nursing his ribcage and the broad woman with shock pink hair is about to take him down with her thighs alone. 

 

When the bell dings and an asian man calls out the winner as ‘Zarya’, Gabe finds a good seat near the top of the bleachers and waits. It isn’t long before Jack and the hulking mass that disrupted his shop the day before, step out into the arena. 

 

The bigger guy goes in for the kill first, but Jack is quick and light on his feet. He also fights dirty, despite his alarmingly high moral compass outside of this disgusting place. 

 

“Not going to place a bet?”

 

Gabriel nearly jumps out of his skin at the thick accent. An older asian man is sitting in the once vacant spot next to Gabe and he looks all business. 

 

“Is it a requirement?” Gabe asks gruffly. 

 

“Not at all. Hanzo Shimada.” He puts out a hand and Gabe shakes it hesitantly, “I assume you are here for the Commander.”

 

“That what ya’ll call him?” 

 

Hanzo nods, “They all come in without names and leave with them. I do not wish to know them outside.”

 

“Must be nice cleanup.” Gabe mutters, “Keeps your hands clean.”

 

Hanzo eyes him with a smirk, “Indeed.” 

 

They are silent for a moment before Hanzo lets out a breath of air, “He will lose this one. Roadhog likes his revenge best served dead.”

 

Gabe bristles, eyes darting back to the arena where Jack already has a bloody nose and a bruise on his left cheek, but Roadhog isn’t any better. “You saying he isn’t making it out of here?”

“Not at all.” Hanzo chuckles, “Genji will ensure he gets out alive.” He hums slightly, “I do want to formally apologize for any disruption in your business that they may have caused.”

 

“I handled it fine.”

 

“Oh yes.” Hanzo nods, “I am also told you received a date out of it.”

 

Gabriel doesn’t want to know how Hanzo figured that out, “Yea.”

 

“So worry not.” Hanzo stands, “He will need you to bring him home.”

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

_ “Where can I go? When the shadows are calling?”  _

 

Jack wakes to a song. 

 

It’s so wonderful, enchanting almost and the voice singing it melts every fibre of his aching body. He rolls over in his bed where he knows the radio is and opens his eyes slowly. The first thing he notices is that his alarm clock is not holographic. In fact, he didn’t know that was thing until he is face to face with it sitting atop a dark wood bedside table. 

 

_ “I’m slipping, into the deep end. I’m in over my head. I can’t catch my breath- _ Oh you’re up.” 

 

Jack stiffens at Gabriel’s voice and rolls over onto his back, blue eyes sliding to meet Gabe’s dark gaze on the other side of the bed. Gabriel is leaning back against his headboard, no shirt, sweatpant clad legs holding up his guitar as he strums a few chords. 

 

“How long have I been out?” Jack asks.

“Most of the night, it’s just after four.” He sets the guitar on the floor next to the bed. 

 

Jack closes his eyes in humiliation, because he can feel his swollen face, the bruised ribs, everything hurts and he wants to cry. He feels the burn behind his lids and he throws an arm over his face to hide how red his face is.

 

“No no,  _ carino _ .” Gabriel tsks, reaching over to remove Jack’s arm, “None of that.”  

 

“What are you doing Gabriel? Why am I here?”

 

Gabriel hesitates, “Something about you, Jack.”

 

“I’m a mess, Gabe. You’ve barely known my name for a week-.” Jack wipes at the moisture that gathered in his eyes and sits up in the bed. 

 

Gabe frowns, “You think that makes you undeserving of my affection?”

 

“My parents kicked me out for being gay. I’m barely making it out here.” His laugh is depreciating, “I’m not what you want. I look like a golden boy, but I’m not one.”

 

“Doesn’t change anything.” Gabe puts a hand behind Jack’s head and holds steady, “I still want you.”

 

Jack shivers as a thumb rubs along his neck, “I’ve wanted you since I heard your show for the first time. I was so tired and I listened to you talk and I just fell in love with it.” 

 

Gabe leans forward and presses a kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth, “You are so beautiful,  _ mi corazon _ .”

 

Jack closes his eyes, “Sing for me some more?”

 

Gabriel steals a swift kiss before letting go and reaching back down for the guitar,  he sets it on his lap, “Anything in particular,  _ mi sol _ ?”

 

Jack decides to be brave and scoots closer so his head is pushed into the skin of Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe smiles down at him, running a hand through Jack’s blonde hair before returning to the guitar. 

 

“A love song.” Jack whispers.

 

“Mm.” Gabriel hums, “How fitting.”

 

**End.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised.

It’s almost midnight by the time Jack collapses onto Gabriel’s couch. His left cheek hurts something fierce and there’s a gash on his shoulder that is probably bleeding through his shirt. His bones ache, his hands hurt, he hadn’t even had time to unwrap them. He cracks his eyes open and stares longingly at Gabriel’s bathroom door.

“Go take a shower, pendejo.” Gabriel mutters from the corner of the room.

Jack groans and it is met with a soft chuckle as he hears Gabe set his guitar against the wall. Warm, solid hands fall to his shoulder and Jack hisses when Gabe’s thumb brushes the gash. Gabe ‘tsks’ softly, shifts his hand closer to Jack’s neck and digs his thumbs in. Jack lets out a breathy sigh, tipping his head back to stare up at him. Gabriel is grinning as he swoops in and steals a kiss.

“Did you win?” He mutters against Jack mouth, the underside of his beard tickling Jack’s nose.

“Yea. Rolled in about three.”

Gabriel backs away with a whistle, “Maybe you can finally get an actual bed.”

“Ha ha.” Jack lifts his head and rolls his shoulders, “I’ll take that shower. You starting soon?”

“Mhm.” Gabriel walks back to the small desk in the far corner of the living room where his station is set up. Jack notes that he’s in his sweats again, hoodie zipped up to the neck, and it’s Jack’s favorite look on him.

Jack pushes up from the couch and trudges to the bathroom, leaving the door cracked so he can hear Gabe’s voice. He’s two minutes under the hot water when he hears the guitar’s first chords dance through the open door. He tips his head back into the hot water and closes his eyes, rinsing away the soap and wanting nothing more than to be curled up under the afghan already.

He’s been at Gabriel’s apartment three times since last Saturday’s events. It’s been two weeks and not only has Gabriel practically given him a key, but Jack has become a daily regular at the shop. Still haven’t gotten around to that date, though. Which is both disappointing and relieving. He hasn’t been on a date in almost five years and has no idea where to begin or how to plan it. He’s tried to bring it up to Gabe, but words get lost when you have a beautiful man crooning soft spanish words against your mouth.

And what a mouth.

Jack’s body stirs at the thought of Gabe’s mouth whispering those words against something besides Jack’s lips. He doesn’t even know if Gabe’s into sex, which would be fine, but damn. Jack scowls down at his erection.

The guitar stops for a moment and Gabriel’s soft words bring him out of the shower, into comfier clothes, and back out into the living room. Gabe glances up from his microphone, a stack of papers sitting in front of him.

“It seems my evening _companero_ has decided to join me.” Gabe laughs softly into the mic, “I’d like to think he is literal proof of what college looks like on a person.”

Jack rolls his eyes and settles back on the sofa, pulling the afghan around his shoulders and grinning at Gabe. Gabe’s head tilts to the side, “ _Él es el hombre más hermoso que he visto_.”

Jack blushes under the intensity of that gaze, having zero clue as to what Gabriel just said. The other man turns back to his microphone and continues his show. His voice eventually lulls Jack to sleep.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

“Do not show up Saturday.”

Jack blinks rapidly at Genji Shimada, who is on his campus, standing in his way, wearing some anime t-shirt.

“Uh-.” Jack starts, but Genji presses a finger against his lips.

“Ah. Hanzo’s orders. You are to skip this weekend and spend time with your _koibito_.” Genji’s accent is thick around his native tongue and Jack wonders why everyone keeps saying things he doesn’t understand.

“I’m going to assume you mean Gabriel.” Jack points at him.

“Yes.” Genji nods with a grin, “I was informed that Hanzo and your Gabriel are on speaking terms since Roadhogs invasion of your daily routine.”

Jack’s brow furrows, “I don’t need watchdogs, Shimada.”

“Think of it more as insurance.” Genji shrugs, strolling away, “You’re Hanzo’s favorite.” He disappears around the corner of a building and Jack doesn’t know whether to be flattered or irritated.

He sighs instead and heads to his next class.

Angela is waiting outside the door, arms crossed over her scrubs and eyes narrowed at the floor. He winces at the expression, knowing full well he’s about to be ambushed.

“Angela.” He clears his throat.

She glances up and the scowl is gone, “Jack!” She beams, then digs around frantically in the pockets of her scrubs, “I needed to give you this.” A slip of paper comes out with her hand. Jack takes it hesitantly and unfolds the creases.

_Mi amor,_

_Meet me Saturday at 5._

There’s an address scrawled underneath and Jack’s heart is somewhere between his chest cavity and his throat.

“Oh Jack.” Angela sighs, cupping his face between her hands, “You look frightened.”

Jack searches for words, “I’m going to fuck this up.”

Her smile is gentle, “No you won’t. You’re out of practice.”

“He’s so-.” Jack swallows.

“Oh we know, _liebe._ ” She grins, “Gabriel has that effect on people. Just go.”

“Why didn't he just text me?” Jack wonders.

Angela laughs, “He’s old fashioned, Jack.” It’s her only answer and she’s soon rushing away just like Genji, cryptic advice and all.

He folds the note carefully and glides it into the back pocket of his jeans.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

“ _Sí, abuela, lo traigo. ¿Tienes todo listo?_ ” Gabriel smiles into his phone, one arm slung over the counter separating him from Amelie. The shop is alive around him, bustling with customers. He can see Lena chatting with one as they wait for coffee.

He hangs up once he’s satisfied with his grandmother's answer and grins at Amelie, who scowls back at him.

“You’re too happy.” She mutters.

“Forgive me my happiness.” He says, “I’m in love.”

She rolls her eyes, “Of course you are. You’ve barely known him a month.”

“Beginning stages.” Gabriel shrugs, “You like him, don’t lie.”

She huffs, “He’s hard not to like. Obviously, seeing how easily he swayed you.”

“I’m a sucker for blue eyes.”

“You’re a sucker for something.” She grumbles, ignoring him in favor of making her coffee creations.

He laughs and decides to make rounds with a dishrag, wiping down tables and clearing trash. A few customers tell him hi, exchanged gossip. A slim brunette is flirting shamelessly with him just as Jack walks into the shop. Jack gets in the long line, despite how many times Gabriel insists he just go in the back room and make his own. He’s wearing a dark blue shirt and slacks, his business class today then.

“My number.” The brunette grins and Gabriel glances down at the hastily scrawled digits being handed to him in napkin form, “I’m a big fan of your show.”

Gabe scowls, “Then you know that I’m already seeing someone.”

“Well, in case he leaves.” The napkin still hangs between them.

“No.” Gabriel shakes his head, “Accepting that is no better than cheating on him.” He steps around the kid and heads straight for Jack, who turns as if sensing him.

Jack’s grin is as bright as the sun and part of Gabe turns into a gooey, sticky mess at the sight.

“You’re early, _bello._ ” He lifts Jack’s chin up with his finger and damn those eyes are clear today. No bruises, no dark circles.

Jack smiles, “I got out early.” He pats his pocket, “You’re sending me date invites through Angela now?”

Gabe chuckles, “We are almost three weeks overdue for our date.”

Jack shrugs, “I’ve been enjoying everything so far.”

“ _Si_ , but I have something extra special for you.” Gabriel mutters, “You will be my first romantic guest.”

Jack’s face flushes happily, “Oh. Thats-.”

Gabe steals a kiss, “Until Saturday. I have a shop to run.”

“Mmm.” He leaves Jack standing in a daze in line.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Saturday comes faster than Jack expects and by two he has no idea what to wear for the night.

Typical, he thinks to himself as he stares sullenly into his closet. Gabe hadn’t given anything away as to what the theme of the night would be. Did he need to dress up? He’s sure he has a suit somewhere.

He gives up an hour in and texts Gabe.

J: _What am I supposed to wear tnight_

G: _Casual._

Jack sighs at the one word and starts to dig through his closet for something easy to wear. Simple, quick to take off, just in case.

He pulls out a faded red shirt and dark jeans, eyeing himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He _looks_ presentable enough.

His anxiety spikes around 4 when he realizes he needs to leave soon or he’ll end up lost and late to wherever it is he’s going. Thirty minutes later he’s getting out of a taxi in front of the most beautiful home he’s ever seen. The roof is red terracotta and the house is a gorgeous sand color. Bushes of fragrant flowers line a driveway made of equally red stone and he spots Gabriel’s motorcycle parked near the front door.

He knocks twice and waits.

A small, elderly woman answers the door, grey hair tied back and wearing a lovely mauve dress. Her face brightens, “You must be Jack!” Her accent is much thicker than Gabe’s, “Oh you are as beautiful as he said!”

“Is he here, _abuela_?” Jack hears Gabriel’s voice from somewhere near the back of the house and his heart skips and rolls over.

“I am Marie, Gabriel’s _abuela_ or grandmother.” She smiles, tugging him into the house and shutting the door behind him, “Welcome to my home.”  They walk through the home and Jack understands where the afghan came from and most of the decorations in his apartment.

Gabriel invited him to his family home and something fundamental shifts inside Jack’s chest.

He spots Gabriel through a set of glass doors, bent over a table set for dinner on the back porch. He’s wearing a blood red button up, sleeves down to his elbows, dark jeans like Jack. No hoodie, no beanie covering up the dark curls haloed around his face.

Marie’s laugh is soft from his right, “Oh my boy. I know that look.”

Jack swallows and smiles at her, “Is it that bad?”

She pats his arm, “Join him. I will get dinner set up.”

Jack slides the door open, making Gabe look up from setting the last bit of silverware on the table.

“Jack.” Gabe smiles, “Early or on time as always.”

Jack rubs the back of his neck, “It’s been years since I’ve been asked on a date, so I didn’t want to be late.”

Gabe reels him in for a kiss and it’s amazing under the lighted patio and surrounded by the cool evening wind.

They sit beside each other, instead of across and Marie brings them a bottle of wine and her homemade tortillas and asada. Gabe laces their fingers together as they eat and talk, exchanging the stories of their week.

“You convinced Hanzo to give me a night off.” Jack shakes his head, setting his glass of wine back on the table, “How?”

“I asked nicely.” Gabriel grins, “Plus, I didn’t want you beat up and bruised for this.” He waves to the spread before them with his free hand, tightens his grip around Jack’s fingers. “I can’t ask you to stop, but I can ask your boss to give you a break so you can enjoy a weekend for once.”

Jack chuckles, “Being able to go to your house every saturday so far has been making my weekends far more enjoyable.”

Gabe shrugs, “I know, but still.”

Jack shakes his head, “No, Gabriel, seriously.” He lifts Gabe’s hand to his lips, kisses the knuckles, “I used to lay on a mattress on the floor in my apartment and listen to you sing, talk, until I feel asleep cold and alone.” He closes his eyes, kisses the top of Gabe’s hand, “Now I get to sit on your couch and listen to you only a few feet away. I’m warm and happy and I enjoy that more than I have anything else in my life.”

“Jack-.” Gabriel’s voice shakes, so unlike him, and the hand he’s holding moves to the back of Jack’s head. He’s brought in for a kiss and it’s unlike any of their other ones. Those were soft brushes, welcome homes and it’s so good to see you.

This one is hot, slick, Gabriel’s fingers are clenched in the hair at the base of his head and Jack reaches out to snag  his hand in the fabric of his shirt. Jack groans into the kiss, tipping his head back and letting Gabriel explore his mouth.

They part slowly, with lingering kisses and fingers tugging to bring it back.

“Take me home, Gabriel.” Jack whispers.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Jack has spent three weeks imagining what it would be like to fuck Gabriel on his gigantic bed. Three long weeks of muffled showers and hating his own scratchy sheets as he dreamed of sliding his skin across the deep red fabric.

Now it’s under his knees, Gabriel’s dark skin flush against the sheets, back arched beautifully. Jack has three fingers slick and inside, pressing insistently up against the spot that has Gabe howling to the headboard, fists clenched around the posts. They are both panting hard, Jack’s erection leaking onto the sheets as he fists Gabriel’s cock and stretches him at the same time.

Gabriel is magnificent like this, all breathy sighs of Jack’s name like prayer and hips rocking back to meet Jack’s fingers.

“Fuck me, _bello_.” Gabe gasps, cracking his eyes open against the pleasure to stare down his chest at Jack.

“Almost there.” Jack mutters, “Patience.”

“Don’t make me wait.” Gabe snaps, “I’ve _been_ waiting!”

Jack laughs, shoving his fingers in one last time before letting them slip out. He slips on a condom quickly, smears a little more lube around Gabe’s clenching ass before guiding himself inside.

Gabriel lets out a shaky moan as Jack enters and it’s hot and tight and everything Jack hoped it would be. He presses a wet, open mouthed kiss to Gabe’s ankle as he brings the leg around his waist and thrusts all the way inside.

Gabe shouts, one hand clenched tight around the post, the other grasping onto Jack’s arm, fingers tight around his bicep. His breathy mantra of _si, si, si_ is like music.

He increases his pace, “That’s it. Sing for me, Gabriel.”

Gabe lets out a whine, “ _Mas_!”

“As you wish.” Jack murmurs before taking them both over that steep edge.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Gabe wakes before Jack, back end throbbing and realizing suddenly that with the events of last night, he missed his air time. He sighs and drops his head back against the pillow. Jack is snoring softly beside him, bare chest rising and falling with each breath. His hair is a halo of light against Gabe’s dark sheets and he wonders if he’ll end up being bad for Jack.

Jack is in college, Jack has his future to look forward to.

Gabe doesn’t plan on going anywhere.

He swallows around the burn in his throat.

Jack’s eyes blink open slowly, body shifting under the sheets as he rolls over and his hand finds Gabriel. “Mornin’.” His voice is sleep rough as he tugs Gabe to his chest.

Gabe goes without complaint, pressing his forehead to Jack’s chest.

“Missed your show.” Jack mumbles.

“I’m sure my many fans can live without me for one night.” Gabe shrugs.

Jack buries his nose in Gabe’s hair, “‘m the only one that should matter.”

“Greedy.” Gabe hedges, “Keeping me all to yourself, _carino_?”

Jack hums, “Forever.”

Gabe closes his eyes, “That’s a long time.”

“You’re worth it.”

 

**End**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Slams fist on desk-  
> BOTTOM GABRIEL
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Translations:  
> companero - companion  
> Él es el hombre más hermoso que he visto - He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen  
> Sí, abuela, lo traigo. ¿Tienes todo listo? - Yes, grandmother, I'll bring it. You got everything ready?


End file.
